Playdate
by ineedkavenhayes
Summary: ayy lmao


_He's so pretty just sitting there..._

Rosa thought as her large brown orbs landed right on the violin again. She just couldn't keep her lustful gaze off of it. She wanted to play it so bad, wanted to feel the strings, the shape, the long bow.

"Dude, are we going to do something or...?" A voice spoke. It was loud and annoyed. Rosa quickly tore her gaze away from the inanimate object and blushed, biting the inside of her cheek. "S-Sorry, Nick. I was lost in thought." She answered softly to the boy. Nick rolled his eyes, taking off his glasses and groaning, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut. Rosa looked down at her lap, tugging at her fingers. "What are we going to do?" Rosa looked up again, lips pressed together into a thin line.

"I-I don't-"

"Let's just watch videos, I guess." Nick cut her off, turning back to the computer screen with an agitated sigh. Rosa pulled at the end of her skirt, which made no difference because it was so short. Nick suddenly asked if she wanted to see this, a small smirk placed on his puffy pink lips. She tilted her head like a cute puppy and looked at the video he recommended. Her cheeks turned a bright red suddenly, a small gasp escaping her lips. "N-Nick!" It was an 18+ video of YoonMin. Nick didn't wait for a confirmation and clicked on it anyway. Rosa then realized it was a moaning video.

How could Nick easily watch these. Its so erotic. So explicit.

Her eyes traveled down at Nicks crotch, seeing if he really was easily watching it. But she saw something. Something big. She cleared her throat and bit her lip, listening closely on the moans. Once the video ended with a big bang, Nick turned back to her with a laugh. "Lit" he announced with an 'okay' hand sign. She nodded slowly and looked out the widow, still nibbling on her bottom lip. "What's wrong?" The older questioned, seeing the awkward look on her face. She stood quiet, hoping that he would just pull up another video or walk out to get some snacks. But that wasn't going to happen. Nick sat beside her eventually, hand placed on her thigh, a concerned expression on his face. Rosa's eyes widened at the touch, muffling another gasp. Nick immediately removed his hand, noticing the slight reaction.

After a couple seconds of silence, Nick rubbed the back of his neck and stood up to stretch. The "tent" in his pants already down. He ran a hand through his hair, letting the strands fall back down onto his forehead.

"So... What time are you gonna go?" He tried to ask in the least hurtful way. "I mean, not like I want you to go. I just want to know." Which was kind of a lie, he really didn't want to have this awkward tension around them. She shrugged, saying that she will probably go when the rain stopped. Nick nodded, picking up his phone and going through some apps, switching in and out, turning on and off the device.

"Can I play your violin?" She finally said. Nick looked at her in confusion, not understanding why she would just want to play the violin. Not understanding why it was in his house in the first place because he never owned one. As soon as he answered with a 'whatever' Rosa jumped off the bed with a squeal. She slowly bent over to pick up the fine object, causing the back of her skirt to lift up, flashing her white and blue striped panties.  
Nicks cheeks turned hot, turning his head away. When she sat back down with the musical instrument, she couldn't stop her fingers from trembling. She just loved to play it so bad. Loved the feeling. The sounds. Nick's lip turned up in disgust, it was such a turn off for such a beautiful girl to be so geeky and play an instrument with a lustful and serious expression. But his feeling of disgust went away as soon as she started to play. It was so amazing and breath taking that he just could help to stare at her, imagining that he could see each note fly in the air twirling around her.

After several songs in a row, she set down the violin carefully, feeling a bit tired now. She sat back up and smiled wide at Nick, asking how she did. Of course Nick, said just what he thought, perfect. Rosa bounced lightly on the bed, overjoyed from the praise. Nick looked out the window again, causing Rosa to turn her head also. "Looks like the rains not gonna stop anytime soon." She spoke, biting the inside of her cheek again. It was a habit. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Just sleep over." He said without thought, mentally cursing himself. _Why did I say that, I dont want her to stay here_.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Just bring me some clothes to wear."

Nick stood up and walked to his closet, throwing her a large shirt and sweatpants at her face. "Here, Ms. Bossy." They both giggled.

When Nick turned around to close the closet door, Rosa started to lift up her shirt, revealing her matching bra. "R-ROSA!" Nick yelled, face completely red. Rosa yelped, dropping her hands, questioning what was wrong. "You can't just get undressed here!"

"And why not?!" She yelled back, still startled from the yell of her name.

"Because it's not right! I'm a boy!"

"And that's a table. And that's a lamp. Your point?" A smirk then played on her face. "Listen little virgin, I'm your friend. It's okay."

Nick put his hand up to his chest dramatically, seeming offended by the word virgin. "I'm not a virgin. And just because I'm your friend, doesn't mean it's okay to take off your clothes."

"But you're gay."

"And _your_ point?"

"Why would it matter. Its not like you're going to get turned on my seeing some boobs."

Now this was offensive. Boobs are boobs, man. Rosa was thick, Nick likes thick. He might be gay but he knew what sexy was. He would bang a girl If he was horny enough. "Would you just get dressed somewhere else." He murmured. Rosa rolled her eyes, picking up the clothes and going to the bathroom. While she was getting dressed, Nick decided to change into something more comfortable as well. While he had found some long shorts to wear, he started to think about Rosa again. Thinking how she would look while stripping down her own clothes, thinking about how she would look naked, how she would look under him while-

"Okay, so the pants kept slipping off so I decided not to wear them." Rosa came back, and Nick turned around quickly, shirtless and scared. He could feel his whole body blush, feeling the blood rush down to his crotch. Rosa's shirt was fitted and short, her panties were fully exposed. "What the hell, Rosa. I'll get you different ones then!"

"No way. This is so comfortable!" She plopped herself back on the bed, rolling around. Nick tried to cover his bulge with the shirt, sitting back on the chair. "Kid, go to sleep already."

"I'm only a couple months younger than you, dont call me kid, plus im not tired." Rosa bitched, sticking out her tongue and holding up a piece sign with her hand. Nick, for the hundredth time, rolled his eyes and lightly pushed her shoulder, continuing to tease her.

"If I'm a kid, you're my daddy." She remarked, cupping his burning cheeks with her small hands. Nick scoffed, grabbing her thin wrists and holding them tightly. "If I'm your daddy, then you must obey what I say. And I say its bed time." Rosa whined, and pouted. It was so cute to Nick. Her pretty plump lip was sticking out and her eyes were large and glossy, cheeks tinted a cotton candy pink. He just couldn't help but stare. They stood like that for a couple moments, looking into each others eyes, not noticing that they were slightly moving closer to each other.

Ring! Ding! Dong!

They both jumped, heads snapping to the left where the phone was. It was Rosa's phone, so she quickly picked it up. Nick stifled a laugh, it was such an ugly phone and an ugly notification sound.

 **TaeTitties:** _ **so did u get the d yet**_


End file.
